Rewrite ${((9^{11})(8^{-11}))^{5}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 8^m}$.
${ ((9^{11})(8^{-11}))^{5} = (9^{(11)(5)})(8^{(-11)(5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{11})(8^{-11}))^{5}} = 9^{55} \times 8^{-55}} $